Toi, mon Éclaireuse
by Volazurys
Summary: Alors qu'elle erre dans les ténèbres, Aqua se retrouve sur son Palier de l'Eveil. Comment est-ce possible? Et de qui émane ce mystérieux appel qui l'a guidée jusqu'ici?


_**Note de l'auteur****:**** Fic un peu remaniée, voilà le pourquoi du pourquoi. Par contre, désolée pour ceux qui trouvent le pairing choquant... J'ai pas fait exprèèèèèèès X_X! Je le jure, il est venu comme ça, fallait que j'écrive dessus pour qu'il cesse de me hanter!**_

_**C'est en regardant différents dessins et créations sur KH Birth By Sleep que ça a fini par me tenailler.**_

_**Je pensais avoir du mal à situer l'action, mais non. On ne sait pas vraiment où se trouve Aqua après qu'elle se sacrifie pour Terra. Dans les ténèbres, oui, mais après? On sait aussi que son armure et sa Keyblade se trouvent dans la Chambre du Sommeil, où Xemnas se rend souvent pour parler à une voix...**_

_**On peut donc supposer qu'il s'agit d'Aqua, ou d'une réminiscence. On la retrouve aussi avec Ansem le Sage à la Marge Noire, après que celui-ci soit mort suite à l'explosion de sa machine dans KH2. Les hypothèses sont partagées sur la signification de cette scène: soit c'est juste une symbolique, soit Ansem a survécu et il se peut qu'il erre lui aussi dans les ténèbres, dont la marge Noire fait partie. Je choisirai cette hypothèse. De toute façon, tant que KH 3 ne sera pas sorti... On peut imaginer ce que l'on veut ! Et le scénario est assez tordu pour le tordre encore plus ^^.**_

_**Enfin... La fic sera courte et se situe après les événements de KH re-coded. Aqua erre toujours dans les ténèbres et se retrouve sur son palier de l'éveil. Comment? Un mystère qui ne demande qu'à être résolu...**_

_**Bonne lecture ;).**_

* * *

><p><em>Aucun personnage de Disney et de Square Enix ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux.<em>

* * *

><p><span>Toi, mon Éclaireuse<span>

Lasse, à bout de forces, Aqua mettait un pied devant l'autre, plus tout à faire sûre de savoir ce qu'elle devait faire. Depuis combien de temps marchait-elle? Depuis combien de temps se battait-elle avec la Keyblade de son Maître contre les Sans-Cœurs qui vivaient là? Elle ne le savait plus. Ah si, 11 ans... 11 ans qu'elle s'était sacrifiée pour Terra. Finalement, à quoi cela avait-il servi? Son ami avait fini par mourir.

Lorsqu'il l'invoquait par le biais de son armure, elle ne savait même pas si elle parlait à lui ou à Xehanort. Que lui demandait-il? Oh, tant de choses. Comme des renseignements sur le cœur. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Était-ce Terra ou pas? Puis un jour, elle avait su.

D'Ansem le Sage, qui s'était retrouvé lui aussi dans les Ténèbres, elle avait appris tant de choses... Les Sans-Cœurs, les Simili, l'Organisation XIII...

Les ténèbres avaient submergé les mondes; quant à Sora, il avait tenu la première promesse qu'il lui avait faite: protéger Riku et aussi Kairi. Aqua avait été émue d'apprendre ce qu'il s'était passé lorsque la princesse avait été enlevée. Un lien spécial existait entre ces trois êtres, tout comme entre elle, Ventus et Terra...

Et maintenant? Qu'en était-il? Ven dormait dans le cœur de Sora. Terra était vraisemblablement mort, étant donné que le Sans-Cœur de Xehanort et son simili avaient été anéantis. Aqua supposait que Xemnas tenait plus de Terra, mais elle n'en était pas si sûre...

Les personnalités des deux Maîtres avaient-elles fusionné? Ou bien son ami avait fini par se retrouver après la destruction de Xemnas? Est-ce qu'il errait tout comme elle, ou bien était-il ailleurs? Trop de questions... Aucune réponse. Elle n'avait plus les idées claires. A force de s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres et de se battre contre elles pour ne pas disparaître, la jeune femme y avait laissé ses forces.

Soudain, une forme se planta devant elle, à peine plus noire que l'environnement dans lequel Aqua évoluait. Avec lassitude, elle leva le bras, invoqua sa Keyblade et combattit la créature aux yeux jaunes. Encore un Sans-Cœur. Pourquoi ces créatures s'en prenaient-elles à elle, alors que théoriquement, elle n'existait plus vraiment? D'ailleurs, était-ce avec sa chair ou avec son esprit qu'elle continuait d'avancer?

Au moment de porter le coup fatal, elle sentit des griffes la saisir. Surprise, Aqua s'aperçut que le Sans-Cœur avait profité d'une ouverture pour la capturer. Affolée, elle se débattit et chercha à lui asséner un sort, mais la créature lui volait ses dernières forces et la paralysait. Aqua sentit un froid glacial s'emparer de ses membres. Ses paupières se fermèrent sur son regard océan.

C'est alors que son Eclaireuse, qu'elle portait autour de son cou, se mit à briller d'une lumière étrange. Si elle avait pu hurler, la créature l'aurait fait, mais elle se contenta de desserrer son étreinte et de s'effilocher en lambeaux de brume sombre. Aqua vit dans le même temps la lumière s'intensifier autour d'elle. Quelque chose d'étrange se passait, comme si un cœur l'appelait. Mais oui, c'était cela! La seule fois où la jeune femme avait senti son pendentif réagir ainsi, c'était lorsque Xemnas l'invoquait par le biais de son armure. Sauf que le Simili n'avait pas de cœur. Le pendentif se contentait simplement de vibrer sans briller, parce qu'au moins quelqu'un l'appelait par le biais du Souvenir.

Non, il y avait eu aussi juste avant qu'elle ne détruise la X-blade. Lorsqu'elle avait appelé Ven et Terra à la rescousse. Le pendentif s'était aussi mis à briller.

Là, c'était encore différent. Un véritable cœur l'appelait, ce n'était pas elle qui le faisait. Que lui voulait-il? Pourquoi l'appelait-il, pour aller où? Aqua se fit happer par le bas tandis que la lumière l'enveloppait d'une chaleur douce. Était-ce Sora qui la réveillait? Avait-il réussi à la libérer des ténèbres? Avait-il ouvert un passage? La jeune femme tenta de sonder l'aura de la lumière. Elle lui était vaguement familière, sauf que lorsqu'elle chercha à en savoir plus, la jeune femme comprit que l'aura semblait se rapprocher de celle de Ventus.

Quelque chose clochait. Malgré sa brillance et sa chaleur, la lumière semblait avoir des origines ténébreuses, obscures. Des ténèbres pouvaient naître la lumière, disait-on. Ce phénomène semblait se vérifier maintenant. Aqua sentit sa chute être ralentie; l'atmosphère la retenait en ses maillons invisibles afin de la déposer doucement sur quelque chose.

Ses pieds heurtèrent un sol cristallin. La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux et vacilla. Elle reconnut son Palier de l'éveil. Comment avait-elle pu atterrir ici, alors qu'il aurait dû être avalé par les ténèbres? Quelqu'un devait les retenir temporairement. Certes, il ne brillait pas, et semblait encore en sommeil. Ça, c'était parce qu'elle errait dans les ténèbres, mais il y avait quelque chose d'illogique.

Seuls Terra, Ventus, ou encore Sora auraient pu la faire venir jusqu'ici. Même Xemnas n'y était pas parvenu, et devait se contenter de ses échos et réminiscences à travers l'Oubli. Ou alors...

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, la jeune femme sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Oh, ainsi donc, elle avait même oublié jusqu'à ses propres pulsations! Elle était toujours vivante alors, en quelque sorte! Qui l'avait appelé? Qui?

Une autre hypothèse se dessina dans l'esprit d'Aqua. Oui, il y avait une autre personne capable de l'appeler. Un autre cœur, bien qu'il soit composé de pures ténèbres. Un homme lié à Ventus...

La jeune femme n'osa pas prononcer son nom. Il avait été détruit, ça n'était pas possible! Elle fit quelques pas pour se retrouver au centre. Finalement, que se produisait-il lorsqu'on retirait les ténèbres d'un cœur? Deux êtres. Un au cœur pur de lumière, et l'autre pur de ténèbres. Si on les réunissait, il en résultait une sorte de choc. Pour Ventus et son opposé, c'était la X-blade.

Théoriquement, Ventus avait son cœur endormi et se trouvait dans celui de Sora. Aqua avait toujours pensé que l'autre était retourné en lui. Elle avait eu tort... Pire encore, il semblait être une personne bien distincte. Les ténèbres étaient son élément. Il ne pouvait pas s'y perdre autant qu'elle, être frêle de la lumière. Vanitas.

La faiblesse la fit se retrouver à genoux. En fait, elle ne pensait pas être autant épuisée; en plus, ces dernières constatations l'avaient achevée. Vanitas était bel et bien vivant. Et c'était lui qui l'avait appelée. Pourquoi? Voulait-il la tuer? Voulait-il achever ce qu'il n'avait pu faire à la nécropole des Keyblades? Elle ne serait pas en état de se défendre! Son cœur lui fit de nouveau mal. Non, il fallait qu'elle tienne. Qu'elle se batte. Sora allait bientôt la sortir de là. Et puis, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment être tuée dans cet endroit. Juste salement amochée... Oui, juste blessée...

Aqua se sentit espionnée. Elle devina plus qu'elle ne vit une personne familière s'approcher lentement vers elle, par derrière. La Keyblade à la main, elle se releva et se retourna. Elle crut s'être suffisamment préparée à le revoir; cela lui causa un choc. Son cœur se remit à tambouriner et à lui faire mal. Soudain, son Éclaireuse s'illumina d'une lumière... pourpre!

Aqua eut peur. Elle recula. Vanitas n'avait pas changé. Il avait juste vieilli de quelques années et faisait plus homme qu'adolescent. La jeune femme savait qu'elle avait conservé la même apparence qu'il y a 11 ans, parce qu'elle était enfermée ici.

Vanitas, lui, y vivait. Si jamais Sora libérait Ventus et parvenait à le réveiller, alors lui aussi aurait une apparence adulte. En fait, seule elle-même, si jamais elle revenait à la lumière, aurait résisté aux épreuves du temps. Peut-être Terra aussi, si quelqu'un parvenait à le retrouver.

Pourquoi pensait-elle à ça, alors qu'elle allait subir mille trépas de la part de Vanitas? Elle secoua la tête avec violence. Les yeux d'ambre de l'être ténébreux la fixèrent sans ciller; un sourire moqueur naquit sur ses lèvres. Il se rapprocha de la jeune femme, qu'il dépassait d'une bonne tête désormais. Sa mâchoire, encore emprisonnée dans le métal de ce qui restait de son casque, se contracta. Enfin, il finit par dire:

- Comme on se retrouve, Maîtresse de la lumière Aqua.

Elle put noter que c'était la première fois qu'il la nommait par son prénom. Elle déglutit, retira son Eclaireuse et le tendit devant elle. Gagner du temps, pour récupérer des forces. Elle rassembla son courage et s'exclama:

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie? Je te croyais mort.

Il tendit la main vers le pendentif. La jeune femme le ramena contre sa poitrine, mais Vanitas utilisa un sort d'attraction pour le dérober. Il alla se déposer sagement dans sa paume. Le pourpre de la lumière qu'il émettait teintait le bleu de l'Eclaireuse d'un violet sombre, à l'image de celui des Nescients. Avec une voix grave, il lui répondit:

- On ne peut pas détruire un cœur de pures ténèbres en le renvoyant là où il est né. C'est ce qu'a fait Ventus.

- Non! C'est faux! Il t'a éliminé avec la X-blade!

- Oui, il a éliminé la X-blade. Il a aussi tenté de détruire son cœur pour me faire disparaître, mais si j'ai bien compris, il a trouvé un petit protégé qui l'a recueilli. Et moi...

Il tendit le bras et fit apparaître sa Keyblade, si semblable à celle qui avait pour nom Âme-nivore. Il éclata de rire et murmura:

- Moi, j'ai réussi à être complet sans l'aide de cet imbécile. Séparer un cœur en deux est dangereux, mais possible. A condition que les deux moitiés arrivent à se compléter ailleurs.

Il brandit son arme au dessous de lui, comme pour asséner un coup, mais il ne frappa pas. Il se rapprocha juste un peu plus d'Aqua, qui se retrouvait au bord du palier et qui n'avait plus la possibilité de reculer.

- Une fois séparées, les deux moitiés ne peuvent plus se réunir si l'une a pu se compléter ailleurs. C'est ce qu'a fait Ventus juste après que je sois né. Il s'est aidé de Sora... Et si jamais il se réveille, il sera aussi complet que moi. Il pourra même combattre aux côtés de son protégé... N'est-ce pas mignon?

Soudain, il jeta l'Eclaireuse en l'air. Sa Keyblade la frappa et la brisa en mille morceaux. Aqua se mit à crier et se précipita vers les morceaux qui achevaient leur chute vers le sol du Palier.

Vanitas lui barra le chemin; il la menaça avec sa Keyblade et susurra:

- Ne bouge plus.

- Espèce de... de...

L'être ténébreux eut un rire cruel. Aqua s'aperçut alors qu'il était à deux pas d'elle désormais, qu'il avait baissé sa garde.

- Espèce de? Achève ta phrase, si tu en as le courage.

- De monstre !

Elle brandit la Keyblade de son maître et chercha à frapper Vanitas. Il riposta très vite en se défendant, puis il disparut de son champ de vision. Aqua paniqua. Il pouvait apparaître n'importe où! Il fallait qu'elle se prépare!

Effectivement, le jeune homme chercha à la déstabiliser en se retrouvant derrière elle. Aqua eut juste le temps de bondir, de faire un saut périlleux et de se retrouver au milieu de son Palier. Vanitas fonça sur elle. Elle para, attaqua, lança un sort de barrière. Se battre, conserver l'avantage. Ne pas abandonner. Mais elle était déjà essoufflée et si fatiguée!

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, aussi longue que des heures. Le duel se poursuivait, impitoyable. A un moment, Aqua crut pouvoir retrouver l'avantage. Elle leva sa Keyblade en l'air, chercha à entrer en transe. Vanitas ne lui en laissa pas le temps. D'un coup de Keyblade, il la désarma et la frappa de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait à la nécropole. La jeune femme se retrouva allongée de tout son long; l'être ténébreux leva son arme au dessus d'elle pour l'achever.

Elle ignorait ce qu'il adviendrait, mais à priori, il avait la capacité de la tuer. Elle ferma les yeux, beaucoup trop épuisée pour pouvoir faire un geste de plus. Un bruit de fer siffla jusqu'à ses oreilles. Elle en sentit même le souffle. La douleur tardait à venir, par contre. Pourtant, il venait de lui asséner le coup fatal, non?

Puis elle sentit une pression sur sa main droite et quelque chose enserrer ses jambes. Elle ouvrit les yeux de surprise. Vanitas la surplombait; sa main tenait la garde de la Keyblade qu'il avait plantée juste à côté d'eux, et l'autre maintenait celle de la jeune femme au sol.

Elle ne put se détacher de son regard ambré, qui en cet instant chatoyait comme les flammes d'un foyer. Choquée, elle vit le visage de Vanitas se rapprocher du sien et lui murmurer doucement à l'oreille:

- Tu es si belle lorsque tu es vulnérable...

Elle crut avoir mal entendu. Hein? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait? Elle ouvrit la bouche de stupeur. Vanitas saisit l'occasion pour s'en emparer avec la sienne. Aqua eut un sursaut et ouvrit grand les yeux. Avec sa main libre, elle chercha à le repousser, mais le jeune homme avait anticipé son geste, parce qu'il s'en empara pour la coincer avec l'autre. Il lâcha sa Keyblade tandis qu'il l'embrassait à en perdre haleine. Sa langue jouait habilement avec celle d'Aqua, dont le cœur battait jusqu'à la crise cardiaque. Et il brûlait, brûlait...

Non, ce n'était pas possible. Pas Vanitas. Elle ne comprenait pas ses propres sentiments. Elle haïssait ce type! Alors pourquoi son corps n'aspirait qu'à faire un avec lui? Pourquoi commençait-elle à répondre à son baiser?

Vanitas finit par laisser aller sa main sur la hanche de la jeune femme. Il rompit enfin le baiser, haletant. Elle balbutia:

- Mais... pourquoi...

Il susurra :

- C'est moi qui pose les questions. Surtout que c'est moi qui te tiens.

- Pas pour longtemps! Je ne comprends pas ton but !

- Tu n'as pas le choix. Nous nous sommes choisis, ton Éclaireuse en était la preuve. Cela dit, tu n'as plus besoin d'elle, puisque je suis là...

Des larmes s'échappèrent des yeux d'Aqua, et roulèrent sur ses joues. Il cessa alors de la tourmenter. Il se contenta de la regarder gravement et de lever le menton de la jeune femme. Doucement, il rit de nouveau et murmura :

- Bientôt, tu sentiras mon cœur rayonner auprès du tien. Nous serons ensemble pour l'éternité, et tu seras mienne comme je serai tien.

Ainsi, un cœur de pures ténèbres pouvait... aimer? Ainsi, cela expliquait la part de lumière qu'elle percevait désormais en Vanitas ! Mais pourquoi?

Il avait enfin lâché ses mains. Aqua en profita alors pour saisir le visage du jeune homme. Si celui-ci fut surpris, il ne le montra pas. Il la laissa retirer les restes de son masque. Elle le jeta aussi loin qu'elle le put, puis reposa ses mains sur sa mâchoire. Ses pouces vinrent se perdre sur les commissures des lèvres de ce dernier et les caressa. Aqua sentit une chaleur s'insinuer dans son cœur. La même qu'elle avait ressentie la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, alors qu'il était masqué.

Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce qu'il s'était passé. A vrai dire, elle l'acceptait seulement maintenant : elle éprouvait quelque chose de fort pour Vanitas. Elle lut dans ses yeux d'ambre ce qu'il ne lui avait pas dit: s'il avait réussi à être complet, c'était en la trouvant dans les ténèbres. Car leurs cœurs s'étaient liés à jamais dès l'instant où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Aqua lui demanda quand même:

- Pourquoi?

Soudain, Aqua sentit le sol du Palier chauffer en dessous d'elle. L'être ténébreux laissa sa bouche dériver jusqu'à l'oreille d'Aqua et murmura:

- Non, ton Palier ne s'éveille pas. Il réagit juste en osmose avec toi. Lorsque Sora te trouvera, il nous libérera tous les deux, qu'il le veuille ou non. J'ai besoin de toi.

Elle avait aussi besoin de lui. Xehanort avait oublié un détail lorsqu'il avait fait naître Vanitas: un cœur demeurait incontrôlable. Qu'il soit fait de ténèbres ou de lumières, il réagissait de la même manière lorsque l'amour le possédait.

Le seul problème, c'était que rien ne pouvait durer éternellement. Aqua devrait de nouveau errer dans les ténèbres, Vanitas ne les contrôlait pas suffisamment pour les empêcher d'envahir son Palier. Déjà là, il commençait à s'effacer tandis que l'Oubli le dévorait. Vanitas chuchota à son oreille, tandis qu'il la serrait contre lui:

- Reste avec moi. Même un cœur comme le mien a besoin de lumière pour être guidé et la lumière a besoin des ténèbres pour sentir qu'elle existe.

- Vanitas...

- Tais-toi. Nous avons un long chemin à faire encore avant d'être libérés. Tu ne peux plus continuer seule, tu es à bout de forces. Si je ne t'avais pas appelée, le Sans-Cœur n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée de toi.

Elle rougit. Elle avait été si faible à ce moment-là! Elle aurait aimé qu'il ne le sût jamais, mais c'était trop tard. Vanitas fit semblant de ne pas s'apercevoir de son trouble; il ajouta simplement en tendant le doigt devant lui:

- Je serai ton Eclaireuse, et toi tu seras ma lumière.

Ils se mirent à flotter dans l'obscurité perpétuelle. Vanitas ne lâcha pas Aqua, qui se décida enfin à l'enlacer. Lorsqu'ils sortiraient d'ici, et si jamais Ventus était réveillé, il faudrait tout lui expliquer. Aqua pressentait que cela ne serait pas facile. Il faudrait retrouver Terra aussi, enfin si c'était encore possible. Que de projets... oui, ils aideraient l'Elu de la Keyblade. Enfin, les deux Elus, Sora et Riku. Ils ne pouvaient pas tout assumer seuls.

Vanitas, quant à lui, ne s'en faisait pas plus que cela. Lui et Ventus ne se haïssaient pas vraiment. C'était leur nature même qui les opposait. Et puis, s'il pouvait faire en sorte que Sora comprenne définitivement que les ténèbres et la lumière ne pouvaient pas vivre l'un sans l'autre, alors ce serait parfait.

De nouveaux Sans-Cœurs allaient surgir. Lui et Aqua devraient les repousser jusqu'à ce qu'un élu de la lumière les sorte de là. Un élu appelé Sora.


End file.
